


Girl with an agenda

by laduchessederat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat





	Girl with an agenda

« Hi Logan. I heard you got charged for murder, again. »

« Well, you know, there’s only a few good looking dudes around here able to look good as a trophee suspect on the news. Son of a movie star…. »

« Never grows old. I know. So, you done it ? »

_Logan walked toward her and tried to pull her by the waist._

« Did I mention my eyes adore you ? »

_Veronica stepped back and gathered her files. He was acting just like she knew he would._

« Did I mention I’m the only thing that keeps the County from roasting you ? »

_A twisted smile appeared on Logan’s face._

« Right. I love having a hot blonde representing me in court. »

« And I love winning a case. And taking cash. Spill the bean Eccholls. »

_Veronica flashed him her « I have no time to waste » look._

« Or what ? » he replied after a long silence.

« Big Teddy will be serving your private dinner in your private cell after you get his private name tattooed on your private glute. »

_When cornered in blackmail, always bring up Big Teddy, Veronica thought. He does miracles._

« Ha… no… forget about it, Teddy’s not my kind. How about we take my boat and sail toward the sunset. »

« How about you stop trying to piss me off ? 30 seconds Echolls. »

« Before What ? »

« I walk out. 25 seconds left. »

« Ok. I didn’t do it. »

« 20 seconds. »

« But I hired Big Teddy. »

_Veronica crossed her arms on her chest. This was going better than she had planned._

« Why am I not that surprised ? 15 seconds. »

_Logan’s shoulders dropped as if to say alright you win._

« To talk to him. Stu was scamming my company. »

« 10 seconds. Hurry up. My hourly fee’s rising fast. »

_Veronica says as she points to the ceiling. Logan’s suddenly fidgety. He looks at the pile of files Veronica has brought with her and sighs._

« I wanted to talk to you ok ? You just walked away 10 years ago and never gave any news. When I heard you had graduated from Princeton Law School,I knew you wouldn’t come back if not for business."

_Veronica’s not upset by the confession, she expected it._

« Logan… Time’s up. It’s a nice story you’re telling but you see, there’s one thing you cannot deny : we bring out the worst in each other. Ruined lives ? Bloodshed ? spanning years and continents ? Forget about it. Life is now and I wanna make the most of it. You’ll find my bill on your desk by tomorrow. »

"I’m locked in Veronica."

"Sacks said the file is empty, you’re free to go."

_Veronica exits the cell puzzled. She hates herself for what she just did to him but… she was on a mission._

_She fetched her phone and started typing : "Dad. Logan’s out of the way. We can investigate Big Teddy. Looks like his business has evolved. He’s added manslaughter to his resume."_


End file.
